Hertford County, North Carolina
Hertford County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of the 2010 census, the population was 24,669. Its county seat is Winton. History Hertford County is home of the Meherrin Indian Tribe, descendants of indigenous people who had inhabited the region for many centuries. After decades of encroachment by English colonists, the Tribe moved south from Virginia, where they settled in 1706 on a reservation abandoned by the Chowanoke. This six-square-mile reservation was at Parker's Ferry near the mouth of the Meherrin River. It was confirmed by a treaty of 1726.[http://www.kenan-flagler.unc.edu/assets/documents/ED_Meherrin.pdf. Brenda Linton and Leslie S. Stewart, Economic Development Assessment for the Meherrin Tribe, University of North Carolina, Jul 2003, accessed 26 Oct 2009] However, they were not able to keep the reservation lands. The Tribe today has approximately 900 enrolled members, most living within 10–15 miles of the former reservation. The tribe is recognized by the state and is seeking Federal recognition. The Meherrin have an annual Pow Wow at the end of October. The county was formed in 1759 from parts of Bertie County, Chowan County, and Northampton County. It was named for Francis Seymour-Conway, 1st Earl of Hertford, later 1st Marquess of Hertford. In 1779 the northeastern part of Hertford County was combined with parts of Chowan County and Perquimans County to form Gates County. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.0%) is water. Adjacent counties *Southampton County, Virginia – north *Gates County – east *Chowan County – southeast *Bertie County – south *Northampton County – west Major highways * * * * * * * * * * Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 24,669 people, 8,953 households, and 6,240 families residing in the county. The population density was 64 people per square mile (25/km²). There were 9,724 housing units at an average density of 28 per square mile (11/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 35.6% White, 60.5% Black or African American, 1.1% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.0% Pacific Islander, 0.8% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. 1.4% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,953 households out of which 30.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.80% were married couples living together, 19.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.30% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.48 and the average family size was 2.99. In the county the population was spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 26.30% from 25 to 44, 24.80% from 45 to 64, and 15.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 85.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 79.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $26,422, and the median income for a family was $32,002. Males had a median income of $26,730 versus $20,144 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,641. About 15.90% of families and 18.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.30% of those under age 18 and 21.00% of those age 65 or over. Law and government Hertford County is a member of the Mid-East Commission regional council of governments. Rivers Correctional Institution, a private prison operated by the GEO Group which operates under contract from the Federal Bureau of Prisons and houses many felons who committed crimes in Washington, DC, is from Winton.Pierre, Robert E. "N.C. Prison Doesn't Serve D.C. Inmates Well, Critics Say." Washington Post. October 14, 2007. p. 1" (Archive). Retrieved on February 5, 2016. Economy Several large employers are located in Hertford County, including a privately run federal prison, Chowan University, a Nucor steel mill, several Perdue poultry processing facilities, an aluminum extrusion facility in Winton, and a lumber-processing facility in Ahoskie. These industries, combined with a typical range of local retail, restaurant and service businesses, combine to give Hertford County one of the lowest unemployment rates in Northeastern North Carolina. The larger area has historically lagged behind the rest of the state in terms of economic development. Education Hertford County Public Schools has seven schools ranging from pre-kindergarten to twelfth grade. These include three high schools (the main high school being Hertford County High School), one middle school, and three elementary schools. Media Hertford County is served by the Roanoke-Chowan News-Herald newspaper. Communities Towns *Ahoskie *Como *Harrellsville *Murfreesboro *Winton (county seat) Census-designated place *Cofield Townships *Ahoskie *Como *Harrellsville *Murfreesboro *St. John's *Winton See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Hertford County, North Carolina References External links *Hertford County government official website *Town of Murfreesboro official website *Roanoke-Chowan News Herald, regional newspaper Category:1759 establishments in North Carolina Category:Hertford County, North Carolina Category:Settlements established in 1759